Wedding jitters
by foreverknights28
Summary: Tarika is getting married to someone else...and Abhijeet is quiet aware of this. Can ABhijeet stop this wedding before it's too late..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

To say that Abhijeet was worried was an understatement. He felt as if he has finally encountered a case he cannot solve. He was confused, baffled, defeated even. And worse, he also knew that this was one of the most important case of he would ever come across. But he was frustrated that he cannot fathom its depths, or worse, he doesn't want to. And maybe the truth was about to kick him in the face; only he didn't want to see it. Maybe the case wasn't unsolvable after all; only he didn't want to accept the truth behind it. Maybe this was actually the easiest case he had to solve; only the solution would go against everything he believed in. He cringed inwardly. This is one of those cases where one cannot win. But, he had to gather more evidences before he concede defeat.

But this was one of the cases where he didn't want to accept defeat, he wanted to win not only win but emerge as the only Winner! But somehow he felt that he would have a hard time winning this battle.

He let out a sigh as he remembered the following events from where it all started..

_**Flash back..**_

_**2 days back..**_

It was quiet easy and normal day; at least it was normal till it all started. Since there were no cases reported, the day was only left with paper work. After completing the paper work he quickly left the bureau and headed towards his home. But in the middle of his way he decided to meet certain someone so he quickly took a detour towards her home.

He parked his car in front of her home and headed towards her home, he was about to ring the door's bell when he noticed that the door was already left open and he could hear some noises from inside. He alerted his hearing senses so that he could hear it perfectly, amongst the voices he could recognise the two voices, except one. He was about to enter inside but latter decided to investigate it first then to make entry inside. So he started hearing keenly, he knew that whatever he was doing it was completely wrong but still he least bother about it. As he pressed his ear to the door, he could clearly hear it. And that's when he heard it. He almost got an attack when he heard it, he can't believe what he has heard.

_"Sir, I have a good proposition for your daughter and I have really no shame in telling you that my whole interest lies in your daughter, Sir.."_

The voice ranged in Abhijeet's head many times, he felt like he has being hit with tons of bricks. Abhijeet was getting giddy after hearing this; he knew he has to do something, so without wasting any time he entered her house.

He quickly scanned the area to verify the voice who has uttered those sentences just now. He noticed that the three of them seating on the couch and discussing something important. He was about to make some noise so that they could be aware of his presence but before he could do it, she noticed him standing there staring at them anxiously. She quickly got up from her seat with a jerk, she was quiet shock to see him there but still she smiled looking at him, so did he.

"Tarika.." he gasped.

By now the other two also turned their head to look at the new visitor. Abhijeet also glanced at them, among one of them, he knew perfectly well. After all he was seeing that face from last 20 years in forensic lab; he was none other than their very old Doctor Salunkhe. But Abhijeet's interest lied in the man seating across salunkhe. Noticing Abhijeet that man also got up from his seat and Abhijeet eyed that man from head to toe. That man was really something, his height was pretty good, almost 6 ft 2 may be, in all well heighted and well built, his hair were black but there was something about his hair which made him give sexy look. He was neatly shaved and he was dressed amazingly. Anyone could agree that, this man had a great dressing sense something which Abhijeet highly lack. His chocolate brown coloured tee shirt with faded blue jeans and a white coat with well polish shoes gave him a look like he just stepped out from a men's fashion magazine.

Abhijeet took few steps towards them, when the man put forward his hand for a formal shake.

"You must be Senior Inspector Abhijeet, Hi. Myself Mayank" They shook their hands.

Abhijeet was still confused about all this matter he really wanted to ask Tarika about what he heard just now but he knew he can't so he decided to keep numb for some minutes.

Mayank turned to salunkhe,

"Can I talk to you in private, Sir?" Mayank asked. "I wanted to talk about **US"** he replied while looking at Tarika.

_"US" What he meant by US? What's the meaning of this?_ Abhijeet thought.

Meanwhile Salunkhe and Mayank headed towards another room for further discussion. Abhijeet looked helplessly at Tarika as if he was begging her to explain him all this thing. But Tarika was not even looking at him her whole focus was on the door which just got closed. Abhijeet noticed this so he once again called out her name.

"Tarika?"

Tarika turned to look at him and found him staring at her dumbfounded.

"ohh..Abhijeet..(she cried in shock) I forgot you were here.." she smiled sheepishly.

Hearing her words Abhijeet felt a painful cramp on his stomach, like someone just hit him there. She said she forgot that he was here, does that mean that now it's all over. He let out a sigh before he could ask her about it but was interrupted by the loud protest coming from the room where at present Salunkhe and Mayank were discussing something.

"I'm not letting her settle at abroad with you. I'm fine with the proposal but permanently staying at abroad is out of question, I'm not letting my daughter to be such far from me.." Salunkhe cried in his top most voice.

After hearing this Abhijeet couldn't even muster the strength to ask her about all this. He decided it's better to stay quiet for at least now.

When suddenly the door of the room opened and that man and salunkhe entered in the living room, they were occasionally laughing at some point. Tarika was relived after witnessing this, instantly a smile crept on her face as she watched both of them getting comfortable with each other.

"Tarika, this man here (pointing at Mayank) he is really something. He is quiet good at words and master the art of convincing and I hate to admit this, but I'm pretty much satisfied with all the promises he made to me about you two.."

Mayank was internally satisfied that salunkhe had no problem with him and has agreed about them. He grinned as he looked at Tarika

"I told myself and my parents years ago that if I saw someone like Tarika, I would never let her go,"

_I should've promised myself the same thing,_ Abhijeet thought as he heard Mayank's words.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Tarika?" Salunkhe asked. "This could change your entire life. And considering that you just met him," Salunkhe's voice trailed off as he glanced at Mayank.

"I'm not sure Sir," Tarika admitted.

" I'm not forcing you Tarika to accept my proposal..After all it's your decision." Mayank replied. "And Tarika I'm willing to wait for your decision as long as it takes,"

"Anyway, you have my permission." Salunkhe said. "But it's your decision to make." He looked at Tarika meaningfully. " I want you to think about it carefully." Salunkhe said with little bit of concern

"I am thinking about it." Tarika said. "It's just that I don't want to make a decision without consulting you first." Salunkhe nodded meaningfully looking at her before heading towards the kitchen.

For the whole time Abhijeet was just merely standing there and was listening to their talk. It seemed that his presence were not bothering any of them, they were all behaving as if he was invisible.

After Salunkhe left Mayank all of sudden moved towards Tarika, to be precise very close to Tarika.

"Tarika?" The man softly called out to her. Then, he took her hand and enveloped it in his.

I never held her like that as Abhijeet commented in his mind.

"Y-yes?" Tarika asked tentatively.

"I will be waiting for your answer, Tarika," he said. "But I'm a patient man. I could wait."

Tarika nodded as she looked at the guy's eyes.

When one of the Mayank's hands slide in one of his coat's pockets, he took out a small, velvet box from his pocket. He opened it and glanced at Tarika.

Abhijeet's eyes widened._ An engagement ring? No! It's impossible. What the hell is going on?_

Mayank took out the ring and slipped it in her fingers. He then surveyed its effects on her hand while a smile crept on Tarika's lips as she watched the ring perfectly fitting on her finger.

Abhijeet was about to encounter Mayank rite there for stealing Tarika away from him.

But he knew he can't. And on what grounds he would do such, he never actually told Tarika about his true feelings nor did he confess her about his feelings. He never told her "I love you" so as a matter of fact he don't have any damn rite to stop Tarika from achieving all this.

"It's look perfect on you.."Mayank commented as he saw the ring resting on her finger. Anyways, I should better go now. It's getting late."

"I'll walk you to the door," Tarika offered.

Abhijeet was about to follow them but then latter trashed the idea as he knew that it wouldn't look good but still he made sure that he could see them and their latter activities. So he just craned his neck to have a look at the door.

Meanwhile at the door, Mayank once again stopped before leaving Tarika's house.

"Thanks again for everything, Mayank" Tarika began.

"Thanks to you Tarika, I wouldn't have done it without you" Mayank told her with a dazzling smile. He then took Tarika's hand and kissed it at the back of her palm.

"will see you tomorrow, till then goodbye.."

"Jerk.." Abhijeet thought as he witnessed Mayank's flirtatious act.

After bidding goodbye to Mayank, Tarika came back her happiness seems to be bubbling inside of her, unable to contain itself. It gave her face a certain glow, it added a new dimension to her laugh. And Abhijeet hadn't thought it to be possible, but her newfound happiness made her more beautiful. If only he was the one who was able to give her that happiness.

Noticing her overall behavior Abhijeet didn't dared to ask anything about her.

_**and from that day all changed..**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

I know, sab log mujhe maar ne wale hain coz old story complete huwi nhi ki maine New story start kar di..But guyz don't worry, I will complete all my stories in these upcoming weeks. Actually yeh wala idea mere dimag main tha aur isse pehle ki main bhul jao, I thought it's better to pen it down, isiliye post karidya. Hope you all like it.

And iss story ke alternate day update honge coz this story is already completed :D

SO brace yourselves for this you enjoy it, if you don't you can mention it in review section.

Btw the original idea is not mine it's form MK series..

"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Abhijeet let out a painful sigh as he remembers the entire events. 2 Days have passed after all that, he was unable to believe how it can happen? But the truth was, it was all happening and that to for a real!

After much deciding and drawing out conclusions he decided that he should call Tarika and ask about it. he was not sure whether it would be good thing to do but then at last after discussing over the issue for over 30 mins he gave up and dialled her number.

With one a deep breath to affirm his resolve, he struggled to get the call connected. He knew that Tarika would be at home now; after all it was past 11. He waited to hear her voice when finally the it was answered.

"Hello?" A breathless Tarika asked when Abhijeet heard her. He was quiet happy to listen her voice but sadly his happiness was short lived when he heard the next sentence.

"Mayank?" Tarika asked. "Sorry..I was just fixing some report.."

Abhijeet felt that a spear had struck his heart. "It's Abhijeet." Abhijeet corrected her flatly.

"Abhijeet?" Tarika asked. Then, she smiled. " I'm sorry Abhijeet, I was expecting a call from Mayank and-"

"It's okay" Abhijeet replied.

"So.." She asked. "What's wrong? Why did you called me so late? Is it about some report or something?

"No..Does that mean that I have to call you only for the reports?" Abhijeet asked in hurt tone.

" No..Actually whenever you call for the most of the times, It if for report or cases.." Tarika replied as a matter of fact.

Abhijeet felt a pang in his heart after he heard it. She was right. When was the last time, he just called her casually, asking her about her day or just for a mere talking, there was no answer.

"Ahm..Abhijeet..you still there?" She asked.

Abhijeet snapped out of his thoughts after hearing her voice.

"Ah..yeah..Actually I called you to ask about that day.."

"what day?"

"That day. When I came to your house. There was a guy –I mean Mayank and Salunkhe sir were arguing about something. You know that day.." he finally said it.

"ohh.." Tarika exclaimed as she realized what Abhijeet was mentioning.

"yeah, what about it?"

"I just wanted to know why salunkhe sir and Mayank were arguing..I mean I know It has nothing to do with me..and If you don't want me to know, I'm completely okay about it.." Abhijeet lied. Of course he wanted to know about it. After all that was the purpose of the phone call but he still choose not to answer her everything, after all he don't want to sound desperate.

"It was just about me. Actually I know I should have told you the moment when Mayank asked me but then I thought it would be too early since only three weeks were passed. But After Mayank officially declared it, we both decided it was better for others to know about us..and hence that was the day when we told Salunkhe sir about us. And he got panicked kind of went into fatherly mode and rejected Mayank's proposal. But Mayank made him understand and finally he agreed." Tarika told excitedly as she remembered that day.

By now Abhijeet knew that finally it was The End. But still mustering some courage he spoke.

"but why didn't you tell me. Mayank asked you about three weeks ago..still you never mentioned anything to me. I thought we were friends."

"We are Friends Abhijeet. I know I should've told you sooner." Tarika told him. "But with everything happening and all, I just didn't have time to-"

"That's fine, Tarika. I understand." Abhijeet said flatly.

"Abhijeet? Tarika asked. "What's wrong? You should be happy for me,"

Abhijeet gulped. She was right. He should be happy for her. It was not as if they had something going on between them. They weren't boyfriend- girlfriend. Heck, he wasn't even interested in her as more than a friend at the start. And after that even if his feelings for her changed from friendship to romantic, he never actually told her that he loved her. What he did? He just flirted with her, telling her some cheesy line, occasionally showering her with praises, getting jealous and That's it! He never told her his true feelings so he has no reason to be sad. If she's happy, he should be happy for her.

"I am happy for you," Abhijeet said, forcing the lie out of his dry lips.

"That's great!" Tarika exclaimed the bounce and joy returning to her voice. "I'm sorry I should have told you sooner," with that statement, Tarika's voice was filled with wistfulness.

"It's okay Tarika. So (changing the topic) you've already decided, about..(he couldn't say the word marriage) it..."

"Yes," Tarika said. "I mean, this is what I've dreamed of ever since long time. I'll be a fool if I let it slip through my fingers."

"True.." he said. But he always assumed that it would be with him.

"You don't seem happy with my decision, ABhijeet," Tarika said softly.

"I'm happy.." he tried to sound happy, but he knew he can't. how could he be happy? Seeing her getting married to someone else?

When suddenly Tarika heard her cell phone ringing so she decided to end the call.

"Ahmm..Abhijeet, my cell phone is ringing, so I will call you later okay..bye.." and she hung up the phone.

She didn't even wait to say him goodbye, she just disconnected the call. That was another blow, Tarika never disconnected the call before, maybe it's really over. He remembered all the times when he used to disconnect the call when he was in hurry before she could say goodbye. He smiled wryly.

They always said that whatever you so you shall reap and that what's it was really happening. The way he treated her, the same way he was getting treated. He pulled away the cell phone from his ear and stared at back at it, as the name Tarika faded from the cell's display he knew that she is going to fade from his life soon.

…

After that day, Abhijeet completely avoided facing Tarika. He knew he can't just face her after he came to know about all her and Mayank's marriage, so he cut off all his contacts from her. Though they would occasionally meet and there would be formal hello's and hi's when they would meet but after that nothing.

Abhijeet knew that he has to minimize his contact with Tarika so that when the time comes it would be less hurtful so he keeping a safe distance with Tarika and the forensic lab. But that day, He has to broke the promise since Acp ordered him to go the forensic lab to get some file, ABhijeet tried to deny it and even requested him to ask someone else to get the file but even Acp sir was adamant so he has to leave for the lab, the place which he was avoiding for whole one week.

…

Finally he was there! At the door of the lab, he waited there almost two minutes thirty seconds fidgeting every now and then, but he knew he has to fetch the file otherwise god knows what his senior would do. So after much wasting time and thinking he pushed the lab door slightly. He peeked through the slit as he studied the situation, he didn't see anyone that was the good thing. But still he stealthily entered inside and was about to walk towards the desk when he heard someone's voice. Some feminine voices! He knew them very well, one was definitely her and the other was Tasha's.

"I'm not sure I can do this," Abhijeet heard Tarika say.

"Don't be a chicken, Tarika, don't let a small thing as primness stand in the way of getting what you want."

Abhijeet didn't mean to eavesdrop, but-

"I don't think I can undress in front of a man, Tasha," Tarika said. "That would kill me with embarrassment."

"But it's part of it, Tarika," she replied. "Be brave."

Undress? Abhijeet gasped.

"Tarika, Mayank, he's a perfect gentleman and I don't think he would do anything reckless " Tasha encouraged her.

"This will be my first time, Tasha" Tarika told her. "I can't help but be nervous."

"Of course, you will." Tasha said.

Abhijeet turned into a brilliant shade of crimson red as he realized what the two were talking about.

"So where will you both stay afterwards?" Tasha asked.

tarika shrugged. "Mayank said that we could temporarily live with his parents," she said. "After that, we'll look for a place of our own."

"That's good but really Tarika, I'm gonna miss you," Tasha cried as she hugged Tarika from behind.

"Yeah," Tarika said. "Me too," tarika replied as she hugged her back.

As they enjoyed their friendly hug they failed to noticed that certain someone walked out from the lab door with heavy heart and his all expectations of getting them back together completely lost.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

Thank you for the reviews :)

So how was this? And guys only two chapters left for this story.

Hope you like it, even if you don't do mention it in review section.

TC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Abhijeet's home

Abhijeet stared annoyingly at the idiot box in front of him while lying at his couch. He was so pissed off right now, almost at everything. Every other little thing was annoying him making him frustrated every now and then and the reason behind all this was the marriage of certain someone!

From the moment he came to know about Tarika's marriage his whole world seemed upside down, all his dreams which he imagined about them was turning into shatter after knowing that news. He hated him so much, for letting her not know about his feelings, his true feelings for her.

The senior inspector ABhijeet who is feared by every other criminal failing to tell his feelings to the girl he loved, what a shameful thing. But now these things hardly matter, her marriage is almost fixed he can't tell her his feelings now, it will not matter and plus it wouldn't do any change to the current situation. He let out another sigh and tossed the remote on the front table in frustration. When suddenly his cell's metallic tone rang and he moved his gaze annoyingly at the cell that was placed at the centre table. Lazily he picked up the phone , secretly hoping that it was a call from her but too much his dismay the call was not her, he swiped the screen to answer the call.

"hello?" he lazily answered.

"Abhijeet?" a voice called out.

"Yes?" He asked.

"It's Priya.." the caller informed.

"Priya?" Abhijeet asked in clueless manner as he couldn't remember anyone from that name.

"Tarika's Elder sister" The caller informed.

Abhijeet hit with a sudden realization, as he remembered on one occasion where Tarika introduced him to her, her sister Priya who was a prosecution lawyer.

"Ohh..Yeah, I remember. Yes?" He asked suspiciously preparing himself for another verbal tirade.

"Abhijeet, we need to talk" she said in quite stern manner which made Abhijeet shiver. He swallowed hard. He doesn't know why, but Tarika's sister just strike fear at his heart. He felt as if he would rather please talking some cruel criminal than talk to her.

"haan" he began.

"Are you aware about Tarika's decision-" She asked him in her usual tone.

"yes.."

"and you are okay with it?"

"yes..I'm happy about her.." he lied to her.

"Are you so sure about that?" Priya interrupted him.

_I hate lawyers._ Abhijeet groaned inwardly.

Then, Priya's tone softened.

"I don't know you well, Abhijeet. You don't know me either. But from what I've heard of you, you're a smart guy. You see things that are normally ignored by other people. However, when it comes to my sister…" Her voice trailed off.

_When it comes to your sister I become an emotional sap._ Abhijeet mentally commented.

"Tarika is my friend."

Did Abhijeet actually hear the prim and proper lawyer snort?

"You, Mr Abhijeet, do not have a clue. Let me tell you, I'm the prosecution lawyer, I can tell you straight that you are lying, Now tell me the truth, how do you really feel about the latest development in Tarika's life?" She demanded, the sharp edge returning to her voice once more. "And don't give me the bull you told her about you being happy for her and all,"

Abhijeet gasped. He knew from Tarika that her Sister's mind was sharp as a knife and her tongue twice but right now he was really experiencing it.

This time, it was Priya who sighed. "Forgive me, Abhijeet. When it comes to my sister, my logic seems to fly out of the window."

_Join the club._ Abhijeet thought

"Abhijeet, I don't want her to do this." She finally told him. "I cannot idly sit here and watch as she does something rash."

"But she made her decision," Abhijeet repeated.

"Are you sure about that?" Priya once again asked. "Are you sure that it's what she really wants?" Priya had asked for the third time when he failed to give her an answer. "Or is she merely punishing you?"

"What she feels is loneliness," Priya told him. "She's tired of waiting, she wants to fill the void that she's feeling, and she thinks that this is the way to do it. But it's not. She's only running away from it all."

After hearing for some minutes ABhijeet interrupted.

"Why are you telling me all of these?" Abhijeet demanded as his eyes narrowed. He thinks he knows the answer, but he needed to hear it out loud nonetheless.

"Because you're the only one who can stop her." And after that the call got disconnected. Abhijeet moved the cell far away from his ear. It took only a minute for him to get up from the seat and get in his car and drive towards her home.

Only few seconds before he was on the verge of becoming another devdas but after the call from tarika's sister, something happened. A new hope sparked inside him, he got all the hopes of getting back her back. All the dreams about them once again filled his mind. In this all midst he drive towards her home, within a drive of few minutes he reached her home and rang the bell. The door was opened the next minute and she stood there in front of him with her eyes swelled up. From her general appearance he knew that she was crying hard.

"Tarika" he gasped as he looked at her.

Tarika was quiet shocked to see him there but somewhere she knew that he would have come, without uttering any word she moved inside, Abhijeet also followed him.

Tarika sat on the couch, Abhijeet also took a seat next to her.

"Tarika?"

Tarika didn't even shift, choosing to ignore the owner of the voice, and for the first time she wished he would just go away.

Abhijeet took a good look at her, His eyes narrowed.

"what's wrong Tarika?" he asked in concerned tone.

"nothing" she merely replied.

"Did he do ..Did he hurt you?" He growled.

"What are you talking about?" Was the muffled reply. Slowly, Tarika got up from the couch.

Abhijeet also got up and stood next to her.

"Mayank..did he hurt you?" he once again asked her.

"He did nothing.." Tarika replied flatly.

Abhijeet suddenly turned Tarika so she could face him

"He did hurt you!" He exclaimed. "What did he do?" He demanded as his hands automatically clutched Tarika's arms.

But Tarika waved him away.

"What are you talking about?"

Abhijeet sighed as he placed his hands beside him.

"I should've known you'll come," tarika grumbled. "I mean, everyone else had." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Wait a minute, don't tell me my sister called you too?" Tarika groaned.

"Your sister?" Abhijeet opened his eyes very wide, hoping that this would make him look more innocent.

"Don't play dumb Abhijeet I know you too well." Tarika threatened him.

Abhijeet hid a smiled. "Yeah, She did call me," he admitted.

"I can't believe this!" Tarika exploded .

Abhijeet remembered something so he quickly asked her.

"Wait," Abhijeet turn to her with narrowing his eyes. "You said you sister called "Everyone" What do you mean everyone?"

"Apparently my sis is convincing everyone i.e my friends and relatives about how this wasn't right for me, that this isn't what I really wanted. Then, she told each one of them that they're the only ones who could change my mind." Tarika angrily paced around the room."I can't believe this is happening," she began as she paced around again. "I can't believe this, I can't believe this,"

"Tarika," Abhijeet said. "You're starting to hyperventilate," he stood up and grabbed Tarika's wrist to stop her, or at least, he tried to. What actually happened was when he grabbed her wrists, she continued to walk towards him. Either she thought she could walk right through him or she just didn't care, but her forehead smashed into Abhijeet's nose.

"Ouch!" Abhijeet yelped in pain as he quickly withdrew his hands to nurse his injured nose. He quickly stepped out of Tarika's path as she continued to pace around the room.

"I'm almost twenty-eight now," she was saying. Abhijeet quickly understood that her tirade was not meant for him. "I can make my own decisions. I'll be living away from home in a few months. I have my own life to live. I cannot believe this,"

"Tarika, your sister is only concerned about you." Abhijeet told her softly.

She stopped at that. Then, she sighed as her shoulders sagged down in defeat. "It doesn't matter anyway." She then slowly made her way to the couch

"It's over. You All win."

"Tarika-"

"I told Mayank it's off. I changed my mind."

A slow smile began to spread across Abhijeet's face. His body also sagged down, but this time, of relief. Tarika is NOT going to get married.

His face firmed with resolve. He must tell her now. NOW. Everything.

Then, something struck him. Tarika had changed her mind about the wedding before she saw him. "Um, Tarika," Abhijeet began. "What made you change your mind?"

"You meant to ask, out of all the people my sister sent out to harass me, which of them made me changed my decision." Tarika asked.

Abhijeet nodded.

"You probably know him, but-"

Abhijeet winced. Great. Another him. As if Mayank wasn't enough.

"His name is Vaibhav," Tarika then proceeded to explain who he was. But Abhijeet was lost to the world.

Wait. Vaibhav? The new forensic expert? What does he have to do with everything?

"Vaibhav and I talked last night on the phone." Tarika told Abhijeet . "He helped me a lot. And unlike some other people I know, he didn't try to tell me what was right for me. Only, he told me what my options were and what would-"

"You talked to him but not to me?" Abhijeet exploded. "Why? I thought I was your fi..(he stopped in middle before getting a rite word) friend?"

"You wouldn't understand, Abhijeet but he would."

"Tarika, why wouldn't I understand?" He demanded. "Sure I got a little jealous, but your marriage is surely something that I could-"

Tarika's eyes widened like saucers. "Marriage?" She asked, interrupting Abhijeet'ss rant. "

Who's getting married?"

"You are!" Abhijeet threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

Then, much to his chagrin, tarika began laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN'<strong>

**Thank you all for your reviews :)**

So how's this chapter?

Any guesses? How this all thing will turn out?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Tarika's home**

Tarika's eyes widened like saucers. "Marriage?" She asked, interrupting Abhijeet's rant. "

Who's getting married?"

"You are!" Abhijeet threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

Then, much to his chagrin, tarika began laughing.

She was still laughing five minutes later. "Me?" She gasped in between her laughter. "Getting married? Surely, Abhijeet,I thought you know me better ?"

_I thought I did._ Abhijeet gave her the look.

Upon seeing that, Tarika immediately tried to curb her laughter. "I'm sorry." She choked out. "I'm sorry. What on earth made you think I was getting married?"

Abhijeet reddened. "Well, you, uh, when, uh," Abhijeet cleared his throat in an attempt to rationalize his thoughts.

"Uh, right,That day when I came to your house, I heard about Mayank's proposal"

"Mayank and his proposal?" Tarika asked still figuring out the whole issue.

Abhijeet nodded.

"I mean the way he was talking to you and you responding to him..I thought you are getting married."

"I admit, he's cute," Tarika almost laughed again at the crestfallen look that crossed Abhijeet's face. "But he's not my type. And frankly, I'm not his either."

"What?"

"Apparently, Abhijeet, your investigative skills are getting rusty; probably Salunkhe sir is right about you getting old" Tarika giggled to which Abhijeet pouted and cursed the old doctor.

"So what's was that whole thing?" Abhijeet asked in confusion.

"Mayank's father is a State level Karate coach. Mayank who joined the men's karate club, saw me other day in the club, and then offered me to train with him and other delegates in preparation for the coming state level competitions. That's his proposal."

"Wait!" Abhijeet almost gasped. "You know karate?" Abhijeet asked in disbelief manner.

"yeah" Tarika admitted proudly. "Though I wouldn't call myself an expert but I can assure you thought I can easily pull out my opponent in a kick. Wait, you didn't know that?"

"N..No.." Abhijeet admitted in somewhat confused and feared manner. "you never told me about it.."

"hmm..maybe I forgot."

"Then Salunkhe sir and Mayank's private talk was about karate?"

"Yup.."

"That's the future Salunkhe sir and he was talking about," Abhijeet muttered so that only he can hear. "That's why he said he can make your dreams come true."

Abhijeet was getting somewhat relaxed after hearing this but suddenly something else popped in his mind.

"Wait, if he's not proposing marriage, why did he give you a ring?" Abhijeet asked suspiciously.

"A ring?" Tarika frowned. "Oh, the ring," she then turned around and rummaged around one of the cabinet's drawer. Then, she saw the velvet box she was looking for and tossed it to Abhijeet. He easily caught it. He opened the box and stared at what he saw.

"It's a championship ring," Tarika explained. "A little something that mayank thought that he could use to convince me with." She sighed.

Abhijeet closed the box and tossed back to Tarika. He rubbed his eyes. He could feel a headache coming. "

But then why did Salunkhe sir almost screamed on Mayank accusing him of stealing you away. And then objections from you sisters. Then, you said that you'll probably live with Mayank's parents for a while,"

tarika's eyes narrowed, a fact that didn't escape Abhijeet. She was probably wondering how he could know about her staying with Mayank's parents when she didn't mention anything about it to him, but leaving it aside she started explaining him.

"Training would have to mean that I have to leave home and go to Delhi." Tarika explained. "That's where Mayank's parents are. Mayank's here on a temporary basis. If I accepted their offer, I would have to continue my training and work there. That's why Salunkhe sir felt as if he's stealing me away and that's the same reason my sister objected." Tarika grinned. "Alright Senior Inspector Abhijeet, second in command! Are there any other evidences you'd like to throw at me to prove that I'm getting married?" Tarika chuckled a bit.

Suddenly, Abhijeet reddened. "The other day," he started. "I-uh..was at lab..."

"You were?" Tarika demanded an answer. "Then why didn't I see you? If I remember correctly the last time we saw each other was almost 2-3 weeks ago at my home. After that you didn't even meet me, not even in bureau. " She crossed her arms and leaned in the cabinet behind her.

" I guess, Now I know the reason why you avoided me in the past few weeks." She replied smiling. "so what about it?" she asked curiously while eyeing the nervous inspector.

Abhijeet ducked his head in embarrassment.

"You were with Tasha,the other day" he replied. "Talking about.." Abhijeet's voice trailed off as his face became even redder.

"What's that? I didn't quite hear the last word you said." Tarika raised her eyebrow as she couldn't get the exact set of words uttered by him.

"Undressing," he finished. "In front of a man,"

Tarika then turned red. "You heard that?" Then she groaned.

"That's why I didn't think it was the right time to show myself. It seemed like a sensitive topic between women,"

"We're talking about a physical exam." Tarika finally replied.

"A physical exam?" Abhijeet asked confusedly.

Tarika nodded. "I had to undergo one if I want to join the Competition. And since the physician is a man..."

"Oh," Abhijeet heaved a sigh of relief after knowing what exactly she meant by undressing.

"Abhijeet, I'm not getting married." Tarika told him. "I'm only twenty –eight! It's too early. Besides, the guy I'm waiting for hasn't even asked me yet. He's busy you know with cases, catching criminal proving them guilty .."

Abhijeet's heart warmed at the Tarika's hint as he gazed upon her face, made more beautiful by its red tinge.

"I mean the new forensic doctor Vaibhav is swamped with work right now, but I'm willing to wait, no matter how long it takes." Tarika added with a sigh.

"What?" Abhijeet exploded.

Tarika dissolved into fits of laughter. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding," she said.

Abhijeet grumbled something incomprehensible. Tarika then crossed her room to be closer to him.

"I can't believe you went all the way here just because you thought I was getting married." She shook her head in disbelief. "OK, I promise you that I will not get married without introducing the guy to you first."

"I would rather not have you get married to someone else except me," Abhijeet grumbled.

"What was that?" Tarika asked in surprise tone. Though she heard him clearly but still she tried to tease him.

"Nothing, nothing," Abhijeet quickly decided to change the topic. "Well, since everything is fine here, and you are not getting married, Could we go out for coffee?" Abhijeet asked. "Daya informed that a new shop has opened in juhu and they have the great coffee."

"sure.." Tarika chirped as she headed towards her room to get her stuffs, after they both headed towards the café.

...

**In park**

After all sort of explanations and clearing out the whole marriage misunderstandings, they both headed towards the cafeteria and after that decided to take a stroll in a nearby park.

"After talking to Vaibhav, he convinced me that it's not all what it seemed. He said that I have to think it over really, really hard and decide whether I'm willing to give up everything for the competition"

"And you weren't?" Abhijeet asked her as he walked next to her, hands in his pockets while staring continuously at her.

Tarika shrugged. "Well, he said that I have to give up my friends, my family, my job, even my love life. He said that even if other athletes were with you, it still gets a little lonely," she laughed and was telling him continuously how vaibhav convinced her, meanwhile Abhijeet's mind had certain thoughts running inside him.

_Tell her, how you feel.._

Though the two were walking side by side at a leisurely pace, a battle was going on inside of Abhijeet, debating whether he should tell her or not.

But she might laugh at me, or worse, beat me up. I mean, after accusing her of getting married, this is hardly the time for a romantic stroll in the park.

"Is something wrong, Abhijeet?" Tarika asked.

"Huh? What?"

Tarika laughed yet again. "Your face," she replied. "It's like you've got a migraine going on."

"Oh," he said. "It's nothing."

"I know." She snapped her fingers for effect. "You're probably wondering if this is the right time and place to declare your dying love and affection for me,"

The effect on Abhijeet was just what Tarika hoped for. His eyes became as big as saucers. His mouth seemed to have lost its hinges and just fell open. His face became as red as ripe apples.

tarika's laughter became louder. "Relax," she said. "I was just teasing."

It took a few more moments before Abhijeet could compose himself. "You're in an awfully good mood today," he grumbled.

"Of course." Tarika told him seriously. "After all, it isn't every day that I get to spend an evening with you ."

"Tarika, I-"

"Yes?" Tarika asked as she looked at him expectantly.

"After knowing the whole marriage thing, I ..I mean I felt so,me..I mean to say..I and you...," he began. "It's lo-"but before Abhijeet could finish his statement, a pesky metallic tone buzzed interrupting the whole scenario. Abhijeet quickly fished out the cell from his pocket and answered it before it could bet cut, it was a call from Acp.

"yes sir..What? Murder? yeah, I will be there... yes sir.." and he cut the call, he touched the panel of the cell phone before turning back to tarika who looked at him knowingly.

"I guess our relaxing time is over.." She replied sadly.

"yeah..I have to hurry to the crime scene.." Abhijeet replied in a bitter tone of sadness.

"Yeah..We should leave, you to the crime scene while me at the lab.." Tarika replied while heading towards the exit of the park.

"yeah..will meet you at the bureau.." and with that Abhijeet headed towards the car to reach the crime scene while Tarika took a cab and left for the bureau.

...

Next Day. CID Bureau

Abhijeet parked his car and happily headed towards the bureau. Daya who noticed this asked him the reason for his happy mood but Abhijeet denied to answer anything and made his way towards the bureau while whistling some romantic song. For the first time in last 3 weeks he was happy, after knowing that tarika is not getting married and what he thought was only HIS misunderstanding he felt the happiest and the most lucky person in the world. as he entered the bureau he got another surprise. The lady of his dreams was standing just there with her not so friendly boss. Abhijeet quickly hurried towards her and wished her morning.

"Good Morning, tarika ji.." he uttered in his same usual tone.

But before she could reply, salunkhe replied.

"Good Morning Inspector Abhijeet."

This made Abhijeet certainly pissed but somehow he controlled himself, as he was about to ask her the reason for her such early visit he noticed that the bureau was filled with bouquets of flowers, roses of all colors. And with the flowers there were some giant box of chocolates. Before Abhijeet could question what';s this about the head of the department grumbled.

"What's this?" he asked in his highly authoring tone.

"Sir" Nikhil answered. "It came in, this morning. they were all passed on to me by our security. I didn't know what to do with them so I placed them here."

"I wonder who they're from." Salunkhe questioned. Meanwhile Acp wandered off in his cabin, muttering something about the place being a CID Bureau and _not_ a flower shop.

When Vivek noticed some card in one of the bouquets. He pulled out the card and began to read.

"For the love of my life ~ Tarika!"

He read out loud and looked at Tarika, who was by now turned into crimson red. While Abhijeet was shocked to hell.

"Who is the sender?" Abhijeet almost screamed in anger.

Vivek narrowed his eyes to read the name of the person.

"Siddharth kapoor" Abhijeet asked, as he couldn't remember anyone with that name.

"Siddharth Kapoor?" Abhijeet asked in disgusted manner. "who the hell is he?"

When daya remembered him.

"Abhijeet, he is the same business tycoon who we helped last week . remember the company funds embezzlement case. he is the person."

"But why did he send these things to Tarika?" Abhijeet asked agitated.

"Because , Tarika deduced the right criminal and because of her, his business was saved. no doubt he fell for her." Daya replied as a matter of fact.

"This is so romantic..." Tarika chirped smilingly.

Abhijeet groaned. Not again...

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

So kaisa laga jhtka?

When I first mentioned "tarika getting married to someone else" you all were ready to kill me. So after knowing the truth you guys still want to kill me.

Blame Abhijeet for all imagining and misunderstanding things XD

GI hope you all enjoyed it :D

If not you can always mention if review section!

and THANKS A LOT FOR ALL THE REVIEWS :D

**Guyz this story is COMPLETED! :)**


End file.
